wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Copper of the Rainwings
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #ffb90f; color (255,185,15); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | CopperWingz |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Wind (Copper would be an Airbender) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Orange, green, blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | A colorful parrot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | Hello by OMFG https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih2xubMaZWI |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #ffb90f; color (255,185,15); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 18 (human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | A steam blacksmith, and a delivery dragon, a great friend |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWing/SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To make people happy, enjoy life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Leafwing field/forest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Cyclone (SkyWing) and Kami (RainWing) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Almost everyone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Almost no one |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Chocolate, fish, scarfs, hats, hoodies, tea, friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Enemies, being forgotten/not being included |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Fire, claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Teeth, claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Nope |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Be careful on who you trust, even salt looks like sugar." |} |} This is my first dragon/wiki I made, do not use, copy, or change any of my characters - thanks! Made by CopperWingz. This is my dragonsona, coding done by Clove "May your walls know joy, may every room hold laughter, and every window be open to great possibility." "I want to try as many different and weird foods as possible." ~Copper Friends Copper is my Dragon Sona, and is main character i use. She loves to make friends so please, add your characters to this friends list! Also feel free to link your profile with your dragon and come up with a quick summery on how they met. "Ugg, Homework." ~Copper Description Copper is a RainWing/SkyWing hybrid.(Looks like a RainWing). She can't spit venom but oddly enough, she can breath fire. She can barely change colors and can't even change the color of her wings, which stay a permanent copper-orange color. She likes to stay a lime-green color with a blue underbelly and a dark green head cap and spine scales. She is a normal sized RainWing, but tends to have bigger claws and a longer tail then most RainWings. Little to no dragons can tell she is a hybrid. She has a magic necklace that changes color to mood, which is now hidden underneath her cloths. Currently 18 in human years. She is a smart, loyal dragon who will help whomever she can. She likes to wear steampunk goggles, a special leather jacket and to work on metal work. She all so wears leather boots on her back claws. All so in modern combat she is a sniper in the back. When it comes to hand to hand combat, she is is a good fighter. For a normal outfit, she wears blue jeans, a blue striped hoodie or a sweater with a scarf. She has an assortment of hats that she wears too. "I like dragons, and i like to draw my friends as dragons when i'm bored." ~Copper Personality Copper is a pretty easy going kind of dragon. She has a bright small smile and a wonderful laugh. She is very dedicated with her work and won't stop until it is done. She can become frustrated and angry, but she is a very forgiving dragon. She looks tough and intimating but she is really a fluffy teddy bear. She cries a lot though, but she finds comfort with her friends. "Fear can mean two things:Face everything and rise or fear everything and run." ~Copper Job/Home Since Copper is part RainWing and part SkyWing she is fast. Because of this she decided to be a messenger that carries notes and packages all across Pyrrhia. She lives in an apartment in a skywing city. She enjoys cosplay, and likes the steampunk style of art. She is an artist, and that is here job in Pyrrhia. "Be more positive!" ~Copper Roleplay's and Stories Nothing right now "Be someone that no one thought you could be." ~Copper Trivia *She is very fast *Copper she delivers with Moonclaw and Dawnchaser. *She prefers tea over coffee *Loves art and drawing *Likes the Steampunk style *She likes to wear hoodies *She worries to much "Instead of thinking what could go wrong, think of what could go right." ~Copper Gallery 1467416161173832356392.jpg|by Wings of Art Copper daybreak.png|by Daybreak Copper the Rainwing.png|by Tuck :D Copper paint.png|line art by Joy Ang Copper_paint2.png|line art by Joy Ang (Second color pallet needs to be fixed some more but it is there) Copper.jpeg|by wong Coppericon.png|by Luster Coppersketch.jpeg|By Clove d(^w^)b Copper Request.jpg|Colored by Skyice, line work by Joy Ang Copper Forest.jpg|Copper in the forest by her house, made by me Copper earring .png|Copper's earring, given to her by Borealis Copperborei finished.png|Drawn by Borealis, Thank You! NYAS LOUDLY.png|By T4, look at it, it's amazing! Copper the SkyWing RainWing no background by Icyxwolf.jpg|by icy Copper the SkyWing RainWing by Icyxwolf.jpg|by icy :) IMG 0211.png|Rusty, Copper's opposite, he will get a page later and he is in a fan fiction right now, Drawn by the amazing Clove Copper in flightrising.png|Copper in Flight Rising Coppermspaint.png|By Luster :D Copperrr.png|By the wonderful Enigma :D Copper-0.jpeg|By Infinity! :D Newiconcopperwinter.jpg|By me, happy holidays! Copper (request).png|By Nightslayer! 5d3e6b44-95f4-45b0-baaa-c7c9a6e98f54.png|By Rainfeather! :D SecretSantaCopper.PNG|By My 2016 Secret Santa! Copperrequest.png|By the amazing Soi-ke! CopperTheRainwing.jpg|By the great MaxwelFISH! Badcopper.png|By Dogwood! Bbbbbbbcoppp.png|By Resa!!!!!!!!!! :D Copper for CopperWingz by GGarison.jpg|By GGarison! File:Screen_Shot_2017-01-08_at_8.15.19_AM.png|By Morrowsight! CopperByMalice.png|By Malice! Ereffefffe by shotpister-db2gtjd.png|By ZzzSleepyCreeper! :D CopperRef.jpg|by me! CopperAesthetic.jpg|Aesthetic of Copper (made by me!) Flower crownsbyenigma (1).png|A birthday gift drawn by Enigma! <3 I love it so much omg CopperPagedoll.png|Copper drawn by me Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist)